


crime and punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Crying, Kink Meme, Light is a brat, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Light is bored, and Light wants attention.This is a very dangerous combination.Light behaves like a brat in hopes of earning a spanking from L, who obliges this need for punishment with some hard discipline.





	crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> written for the new dnkinkmeme  
https://dnkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/6984.html

Light is bored, and Light wants attention.

This is a very dangerous combination.

It's been at least four hours since the last time L made any sort of innuendo about him and he hasn't even acknowledged Light at all within the last 45 minutes. He's laser-focused on the case apparently which, to be fair, should probably be his priority, but ever since Light found a lead that wasn't Light, it's almost as though he doesn't exist during daylight hours at all unless he does something exceptional.

Or, as Light's about to experiment with, something exceptionally wrong.

He waits until L has almost finished delicately balancing his twelfth sugar cube onto his tower before he yanks on the chain connecting them, jerking L's hand and forcing him to tumble over his precious tower.

"If Light-kun could avoid tugging on his chain," L says, the irritation clear in his voice, "It would be much appreciated."

"No," Light says back, a hint of playfulness in his tone. "I don't think I will.

He tugs on it again, much harder this time, causing L to nearly fall out of his chair entirely.

L is practically glaring daggers at him now, but Light is unphased. This is exactly what he wants.

"Light-kun will stop this immature behavior immediately, or I will be forced to raise his Kira percentage to 12%, since being so childish is indicative of Kira-like behavior."

"It's cute you think I still give a fuck about your bullshit percentages. My innocence has basically been proven. Even if I was at 100% now in your eyes the task force won't let you touch me."

Light could be wrong. He probably is wrong. L can do whatever the hell L wants and both of them know it, but he knows this is the perfect way to irritate L to the point where L's going to be forced to show Light who's really in charge here.

L lowers his voice a bit, although it's not like it matters. No one else is paying attention to their tiny dispute in the slightest.

"Perhaps that's true, but if I'm sure enough that you're Kira I'm sure I'll find other ways to punish you."

"Like what?"

"Like throwing you over my knee and spanking you until you've decided to show me the respect you owe me."

This sends a chill through Light. He can already feel himself growing half hard in his pants just from hearing L talk.

Before Light has a chance to reply, L's turned back around again and returned back to his work.

Hm.

Light waits a full minute just to give L a chance to think his threat has done anything except make Light want to antagonize him even more, then yanks the chain so hard L's entire chair topples over with him inside of it.

And oh, he looks furious. It's beautiful, really.

This gets everyone else's attention which means L won't even be able to follow through with his threat as immediately as he'd like, as they're all hurrying around him trying to provide they're 'help.' He brushes everyone off, assuring them all that he's fine before announcing he needs to grab something from another room.

He shoots Light a look that Light knows means he's won, and then exits the room with a purpose Light hasn't seen before, forcing Light to either follow him willingly or be dragged along regardless.

As soon as they enter the bedroom, L slams the door. He undoes the handcuff off of his wrist (but leaves it on Light-- an inconvenience he's grown to expect).

"Clothes. Off. Now."

Light fights a smile, "But--"

L cuts him off before he has a chance to say another word, which is exactly what Light expected. He didn't have anything to follow that 'but' with anyway. This is exactly what he wants.

"Any word you say that isn't 'please' or 'thank you' will result in five extra strikes. Is that understood?"

Light starts to say 'yes' but stops himself, choosing instead to nod.

He takes off his clothes, blushing a little now that he's actually standing fully naked in front of a completely clothed L. His arousal at this point is almost impossible to hide.

L opens the drawer in his bedside dresser, pulling out a hairbrush. Light knows L never really brushes his hair. This brush only has one purpose.

He sits down and pats his lap.

"Over my knee."

Light shuffles over to L, bending over and laying across L's lap. He can feel L's hand trace over Light's raised ass, and he shivers in anticipation.

"Ask for it."

"Please," Light whispers.

"Louder."

"Please," Light says it louder.

"I'm going to spank you and you're going to count every single one, understand?"

"How do you expect me to count if I can only say please and thank you?"

L pinches Light's ass, drawing a quick gasp from him.

"Keep talking back and I'll make sure you're so sore you can't sit down. Or maybe that's what you want?"

The first strike comes down, and Light dutifully says "one" just like L asked him to. Then the second, on the other cheek this time. Light counts "two."

This continues all the way to fifteen before L pauses, rubbing slow circles over Light's sore cheeks.

"Are you ready to apologize and thank me for your punishment?"

Light stays silent. He's not going to be broken this easily. That would ruin all the fun. So L hits him again, harder this time than before, and Light cries out. He's been holding most of it in up until this point, refusing to give L the satisfaction of seeing Light break yet, but L's switched to using the brush now and that's a different kind of pain.

Light counts sixteen, and then seventeen, and then eighteen. The tears that had sprung to his eyes earlier were now falling a lot freer, and by the time he reached twenty, he was saying it almost through sobs. His ass starts to blister and he sobs through the next three. He's incoherent after twenty-four.

"Come on," L coaxes, "Count it for me."

Light shakes his head no, gasping and crying over L's lap. "Can't" he chokes out between sobs, not out of brattiness, but because he's an absolute complete utter mess. His dick is still rock hard.

L strokes his hair, saying "Shh, it's okay," before kissing all the way down Light's back. "You can do it. I know you can. You're exceptional. We're almost done, you can say one more."

Silence. Then, Light nods.

L smacks him again, and Light cries out. L waits and Light knows he needs to say it because this is his punishment and he earned this and he asked for this.

"Twenty-five."

L kisses him again, first on the left cheek and then on the right.

He helps push Light into a standing position and then asks him to lay face down on the bed. Light takes the time while L is gone to finish crying until his sobs become gentle sniffs, and then L is back. With ointment.

He leans over the bed and strokes Light's hair again. "Are you ready to say it?"

Light nods.

"Say it then."

"I'm...sorry for being a brat...thank you for punishing me."

He feels L's gentle touch begin rubbing the ointment onto Light and Light hisses at first from how much it stings, but he knows this will help. This always helps.

"You did great. You took your punishment so well today. And I know you're not going to complain at all when you have to go back out there and sit down to work again like a good boy, right?"

He hears L snap the handcuff back on his wrist.

Fuck. It's going to be a long afternoon if he's got to be reminded of this every second of it. He sits back up again and immediately winces.

"Not if you promise to reward me tonight."

L kisses him.

"I promise."

L might have shown him who's in charge, but Light knows who's really in control. 

**Author's Note:**

> published anonymously to hide my shame but shower me with validation anyway


End file.
